


Away and Back

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loneliness, M/M, New Beginnings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Draco is wandering alone in the Forbidden Forest.





	Away and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. If you do - I would appreciate a comment and some kudos ;)

The rustling of dry leaves beneath Draco's feet did nothing to soothe his troubled mind. Low in the sky stood the autumn sun, though it was not close enough to the earth for its warmth to reach his pale skin. 

Draco's eyes were turned towards the forest floor, but they did not register the vivid reds and yellows of the fallen foliage through the tears that threatened to spill over and down his cheeks. 

He didn't know where he was going. He had no plan. He just knew he couldn't stay at the castle. 

As he reached a clearing in the forest, he looked to the sky. It was darkening. If he wanted to be away from the dangers lurking in The Forbidden Forest after dark, he would have to go back now. The thought did not soothe him. He couldn't go back. To the stares and whispers. The jinxes and curses murmured in corridors. Not even in the Slytherin dungeon was he safe. He would not go back. 

Soon, darkness would surround him. He had to decide whether to hide amongst the shadows, or light a fire visible to whatever beings passed him in the night. Better choose darkness. At least it reflected the way he felt within. 

The rain came at midnight. He hadn't dared use magic in case the creatures of the night would somehow sense it and seek out its source. Now he wished he had spent time building a shelter. The heavy rain fell through the canopy above and soaked him through in a matter of seconds. He was shaking by the time the moon peeped out from behind a cloud. 

It was when the rain finally subsided, and water fell from leaves and branches to plop down heavily all around him that he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. His heart began to beat faster. Yes, there were definitely footsteps, but there was something else too...a whispering sort of sound that he couldn't place. 

Wand in hand, he rose to his feet as silently as possible, praying that, whomever or _whatever_ was nearing him in the darkness would not be able to hear his thundering heart. He swallowed. Any moment now, he would know whether he was to stare death in the face. 

The footsteps halted, but there was nothing there. No contour stood out darker against its surroundings. It was dead quiet. But Draco still felt a presence. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. Well, if he was to die tonight, at least he wanted to see who or what was to end his life. 

"Show yourself!"

He was surprised by the steadiness of his own voice. It sounded more like a command and less like a whimper than he had expected. 

For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a slight rustle of fabric, and Harry Potter emerged from nothing in front of Draco. 

It shouldn't have happened. It really shouldn't. But the sight of Potter with a Lumos at the tip of his wand, made a wave of relief wash over Draco - so powerful that it made a sigh escape his parted lips. 

Potter didn't look superior or smug. He looked relieved. And tired. He must have been searching for Draco for a while. He said nothing. Just extended a hand between them. And Draco took it. 

They walked back to the castle together, the moon lighting their path. 

 

**End**


End file.
